


October Feast

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Character Death, Halloween, Other, Succubus, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey doesn't have a pleasant trick-or-treating experience</p>
            </blockquote>





	October Feast

Mikey goes trick or treating and runs into a succubus. She steals his life energy but he manages to phone his brothers just before he passes out. The succubus decides to sit and wait for the brothers to show up so she can do the same thing to them

Mikey nearly skipped down the street. There was a crisp breeze in the air which sent leafs skittering across the road and the tail ends of bandanas fluttering around his head. Normally he would have been home where it was warmer drinking some hot chocolate and watching movies with his brothers.

Tonight was Halloween however and he wasn’t about to miss out on the tons of free candy that there was to reap. He didn’t even have to dress up since everyone thought he was wearing a turtle costume to begin with.

In one hand he carried a pillowcase full of candy that he had received by going door to door. In an effort to make himself stand out less he had subtly joined a group of teen going around doing the same thing in order to draw less attention to himself.

Being distracted by the sweets and the company didn’t mean that he stopped being a ninja though. As he had moved from house to house Mikey had become aware of a presence following behind him.

At first he had brushed his follower off as just another trick or treater that was going through the same neighborhood. This changed though when the night wore on and most people started heading home for the night and he was left alone on the street with his stalker.

Thinking quickly Michelangelo slid into a nearby dark alleyway and waited for the person to walk by. If he could out wait this mysterious person than he could make a break for the manhole cover at the back of the alley so he could head home without fear of leading a stranger straight back to his family.

Mikey stood there for a few minutes but didn’t hear anything. He was beginning to think that maybe he had made a mistake and there hadn’t been anyone following him. Waiting a few more minutes to be sure that there was no one out on the street Mikey finally decided the head down to the sewers and make sure to take the long way home to assure that he wasn’t followed.

In front of him stood a woman that he had never seen before and that he was sure hadn’t been in the alley when he first arrived. Mikey jumped back nearly out into the street as he took in the sight before him.

The woman in front of him was very beautiful and it was hard to take his eyes off of her. She had wild dark brown hair that fell to the middle of her back. For clothing, what little there was, consisted of a halter top that barely covered her ample breasts and a short mini skirt that was little more than a loincloth with how little it concealed.

Despite her beauty there was something very off about her. She gave off a very menacing air which made Mikey want to turn tail and run. One thing that stood out for being out of place was the tail the emerged from her lower back and swung back and forth behind her.

“Who are you?” Mikey asked worriedly as he lowered himself into a more defensive stance. “What are you?”

“I am Naamah, one of the first succubus,” the woman hissed. “And tonight you, turtle, shall be my prey.”

Mikey didn’t like the sound of that and immediately dropped his bag of candy in order to pull out his nunchucks. As the bag hit the ground the candy spilled out scattering all around the ground with the red wrappers looking like congealed blood.

The succubus took this as her signal to move and she charged at Mikey with remarkable speed. Mikey swung both of his nunchucks at her but it proved to be a futile attempt. Naamah caught the wooden chuck in her hands without even flinching.  
This was enough to shock Mikey that his attack didn’t absolutely no damage that he was frozen for a moment. Naamah took this hesitation and made Mikey pay for it. She ripped his nunchucks from his hands and knocked him to the ground hard.

The second Mikey landed on his back she was on top of him straddling his hips. Mikey was surprised when he couldn’t just buck her off of him and made one last ditch effort and grabbed for his shell cell. A few quick button pushes and the phone was ringing in his hand. Naamah wasn’t about to let her prey escape her now and knocked the phone from his hands sending it spinning farther into the alley.

To make sure that her prey didn’t try anything like that again she took both of his wrists and tied them to the wheel of a nearby dumpster rendering him helpless. Now that she had control over his body she reached down between his legs and began stimulating his male anatomy.

Mikey tried bucking her off of him but she was too heavy. For someone that looked so slim she seemed to weigh as much as an NFL linebacker. He wasn’t able to stop her from bringing his penis out into the open and stimulating it into a full erection.

Things were made even worse when Naamah pulled her skirt back and lowered herself down onto Mikey’s organ. It felt like he was entering an ice cold tunnel but even that didn’t diminish his erection. Mikey was just about to yell and hope that drawing attention to them might scare the succubus of before things went too far.

The more Mikey struggled though, the weaker he seemed to get. With Mikey unable to put up much of a fight now Naamah was free to do as she wished. She took advantage of this and began riding him harder, driving him closer and closer to orgasm.

The moment he started climaxing inside of her, Naamah leaned down and clamped her mouth over Mikey’s kissing him deeply. Mikey’s strength was quickly depleting as his lips remained locked with the succubus’s. He couldn’t draw in a breath and it felt like his energy was just pouring out on him until he finally felt his world disappearing into darkness.

When Naamah finally sat up she felt new life coursing throughout her body. The body beneath her, staring up with lifeless eyes, was the only witness to how she had regained her vitality. She licked her lips as she raised herself off the body that used to be Michelangelo and tasted the candy that he had eaten earlier in the night.

The sound of frantic voices drew the succubus’s attention and made her look over at the strange contraption that the creature had tried calling for help with. Snatching it up she held it up to her ear and listened to the voices.

“Mikey! Mikey are you there? Just hold on, we’re on our way!” a panicked voice yelled.

With a malevolent grin Naamah closed the phone and set it down on top of Mikey’s plastron and backed into the shadows. She had already finished feeding on one creature tonight but it appeared her feast was not over yet. More souls would soon be arriving for her to devour and sustain herself with. All she had to do was wait and be patient.


End file.
